


Undercover and In Over His Head

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs goes undercover and finds himself up against more than he bargained for – his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover and In Over His Head

Title: Undercover and In Over His Head  
Author: hawk_soaring  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/ DiNozzo  
Rating: FRM  
Summary: Gibbs goes undercover and finds himself up against more than he bargained for – his heart.

A/N: This is a Moonridge fic written for MC23, who wanted; Gibbs/DiNozzo slash h/c/angst/ AU. Basically it's the Jeanne story, but with Tony the son of the arms dealer (doesn't have to be in law enforcement), and Gibbs the one going out with him. Oh and a happy ending if possible.

~*~*~  
  
 __  
Anthony DiNozzo: heir to the DiNozzo Industries fortune.  
Birthday: July 8, 1968  
Father: Michael DiNozzo  
Mother: dead of an apparent overdose when Anthony was 11 years old.  
High School(s): attended a number of boarding schools before graduating from Rhode Island Military Academy.  
College: Ohio State University; played basketball and football (broken leg during game against Michigan); Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta fraternity, class of 1989.  
Profession: Professor of Film Studies, American University, Washington, D.C.  
  
~*~*~

“And I’m going to meet him – how?”

“Personal trainer. Anthony works out five mornings a week at Gold’s Gym and a couple of evenings he works out in the Jacobs Fitness Center on campus.”

Gibbs nodded. “Very well, ma'am. I’ll get right on it.”

“Here are the details of your new job. Go home. Take the rest of today. You start there tomorrow at 5:30 a.m.”

Gibbs sighed softly. “Yes, Director.” Another persona, another life to live. Hell, it wasn’t like his wasn’t in a shambles anyway. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office, pausing at his own desk in the bullpen only long enough to pick up his things before heading to the elevator. The file felt heavy in his hands, heavier than it had any right to be. He snorted at his own thoughts, entering the elevator as the doors opened and staring up at the lighted numbers as the car moved downward. The doors were just sliding open when he pushed past, angling his broad shoulders to get out quickly. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could study the file and, for some reason, this one was calling to him. You’d almost think he hadn’t gone undercover before the way his hands were trembling. Scoffing silently at his own eagerness, Gibbs climbed into his car and pealed out of the parking garage.

~*~*~

He’d been working at Gold’s Gym for three weeks before his flirting paid off, not that their initial meeting was anything to write Mom about. But it was progress. He had a date for coffee with Anthony DiNozzo.

That date for coffee led to dinner and then to a film festival being held at the university. That he’d attended as the date of the professor hadn’t gone unnoticed by the college crowd and Gibbs was sure there was more than one death-glare being tossed his way. It seemed that Professor DiNozzo was popular with the girls _and_ the boys. Tony, however, seemed oblivious to the attention and the evening passed with no incident.

Tony seemed unwilling to let the evening end and Gibbs found himself at the younger man’s apartment having a beer, his feet up on the coffee table, socked toes brushing against Tony’s, and watching a football game. The soft brush of Tony’s feet against his own had Gibbs wanting to edge closer and, at the same time, move further away. They had been “dating” now for three weeks and the director was pushing him to get Tony to open up to him.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Gibbs looked up at the sound of Tony’s voice. The younger man scooted closer, draping a leg over Gibbs’ own. Gibbs smiled. “What, Tony?”

“You’re thinking too loudly, Jethro,” Tony said, laying his head on Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs chuckled softly, taking another sip of his beer and then planting a light kiss on Tony’s hair. “I am, huh?” he said with a smile in his voice.

“You are,” Tony agreed, smiling up at Gibbs and nudging his knee upward, tapping against Gibbs’ cock.

Gibbs hissed in a breath. “Tony, you’re playing with fire there.”

“Finally,” Tony breathed as he pushed up onto a hand and, leaning forward, pressed his lips against Gibbs’. “Kiss me, Jethro,” Tony breathed against Gibbs’ lips, his tongue peeking out to lap at Gibbs’ lips delicately, coaxing Gibbs’ mouth open.

Gibbs leaned into the kiss with a soft growl of desire. He didn’t want to get in too deep with Tony but as the taste of him exploded on his tongue, Gibbs was lost. His hands reached up and cupped Tony’s face, holding him close as he lost himself to the kiss.

Tony pulled away slightly, gazing up into Gibbs’ eyes. “I know of someplace much more comfortable,” he said softly.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony. “More comfortable that this?” he said with a small smile.

Tony winced as he pulled away from Gibbs’ embrace, stretching slightly as he got to his feet. Standing in front of Gibbs, he held out a hand.

Gibbs hesitated only slightly, his mind flashing back to his last conversation with the director. “Are you willing to take this relationship where it needs to go to crack this case, Jethro?” Gibbs had nodded, telling the director he could do whatever it took to bring Michael DiNozzo down and stop his illegal weapons ring once and for all.

Reaching out, Gibbs let Tony pull his to his feet. Arms wrapped around him and Gibbs smiled as he leaned into the embrace and pressed his lips against Tony’s. The kiss was sweet and soft and Gibbs could feel himself get pulled toward this man, his feelings growing. He didn’t know if he could handle that. His feelings weren’t supposed to come into play here. Getting involved with Tony would be all kinds of wrong, but how could he help but be drawn to this man? He was kind and good and funny and Gibbs knew he could get lost in Tony if he allowed it. And that was why he couldn’t allow it. His heart couldn’t take being broken again – not after losing Shannon and Kelly.

Tony led Gibbs down the hallway, holding onto both hands and walking backward as he continued to stare into Gibbs’ eyes. As they neared the end of the hall, Tony nudged a door open with his hip. Gibbs smiled at Tony’s action and Tony grinned back.

“You’re a man of many talents, Tony,” Gibbs said teasingly.

“You have no idea, Jethro,” Tony answered, his flippant voice belied by the seriousness in his eyes.

“Show me.”

Tony stopped in the middle of the room and pulled Jethro closer. Jethro moved forward until his body was pressed up against Tony’s, one leg insinuated between Tony’s, his thigh pressed up against the hardness he felt at Tony’s groin. Tony groaned, his eyes closing slowly.

“Fuck,” he breathed, opening his eyes again and wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Gibbs smiled and pressed closer, cupping Tony’s ass in both hands.

“I want you,” Tony breathed against Gibbs’ mouth, his lips ghosting over Gibbs’.

Gibbs growled as he captured Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Hands scrabbled over clothing, pulling and tugging at buttons and zippers, pushing fabric off shoulders, over hips and down legs. They stepped out of their clothes, leaving them where they lay on the floor, their feet carrying them to the bed.

Gibbs pushed Tony back onto the bed, laying on top of him, his body aligned with Tony’s – fitting almost perfectly, their heights being off by only an inch. It felt good to be so in synch with another person. Gibbs was used to being much taller than his companions and having to compensate for the height difference. Nose to nose, chest to chest, cock to cock and toe to toe felt damned good and he lost himself in the sensations.

~*~*~

“Have a good night, Agent Gibbs?”

Gibbs growled, slamming his coffee cup down on his desk and turning his computer on, studiously ignoring the person walking toward him.

“Jethro?”

Gibbs took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before looking up at the person standing in front of his desk. “Jen.” He smirked.

The director scowled down at him. “What happened last night, Agent Gibbs?” she snapped.

Gibbs shrugged. “Not much,” he lied. “Had a date, walked him to his door, the usual.”

Jenny harrumphed noisily. “I need you to get closer, Jethro. I want that information on his father.”

Gibbs smiled. “I work for you, Jen – as an NCIS Special Agent, not as a whore. I’ll get the information my own way, in my own time.”

“This case won’t wait for you forever, Jethro. I can send someone else in –“

Gibbs growled loudly. “No!” he said before he could censor himself. He sighed. “I’ll get the information you want.”

Jenny smirked. “I thought as much. Have fun, Jethro,” she said as she walked away.

“Bitch,” Gibbs muttered under his breath as he turned back to his computer.

~*~*~

“I can’t do this anymore, Jethro,” Tony said as he shrugged out of the climbing harness.

“Tony?” Gibbs said, his feet hitting the ground in front of the climbing wall. “I’m –“

Tony held up his hand. “Not now. I can’t hear your excuses right now.”

Gibbs watched as Tony walked away from him. He’d known – deep inside he’d known. Cursing silently, Gibbs shook his head. Once again Tony had said those words: I love you. And Gibbs had been unable to reciprocate, the words dying on his lips as he looked into Tony’s determined gaze. Seeing the light fade from Tony’s eyes had twisted something deep in Gibbs’ gut and he knew he was in trouble. Damned but if he hadn’t fallen for Tony DiNozzo.

By the time Gibbs looked up again, Tony was nowhere to be found. “Fuck,” he said softly as he straightened his jacket and headed to his car. Even though he looked for Tony as he walked, the younger man was gone – probably had hailed a cab. Gibbs hoped Tony had gotten a cab as the area wasn’t the best for walking alone after dark. Slipping into his car, he pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of Tony’s apartment just in case.

Gibbs parked in front of Tony’s apartment, not realizing until he’d shut the car off that he’d been looking out for Tony the entire way. The lights were on in Tony’s apartment and Gibbs debated for a few long minutes about whether or not to go up and – and what? Apologize? Grovel? God, anything – whatever it takes. Gibbs chuckled. He was so screwed.

~*~*~

It wasn’t surprising that Tony didn’t answer the door right away. Hell, Gibbs would be surprised if Tony answered at all. He’d hurt him – deeply, if the look in Tony’s eyes was anything to go by.

Gibbs leaned his forehead against Tony’s door, one hand coming up to rest against the painted wood. “Tony? If you’re in there – I’m sorry. I –“ Gibbs sighed. “I need to talk to you.” He waited, hoping that the door would open. When it didn’t he slapped the flat of his hand against the door lightly. “I love you,” he whispered.

~*~*~

He had apologized with flowers and with candy and with literature. What had finally broken the ice, however, were tickets to a film festival. Jethro had had the tickets delivered to Tony’s office. The call had come in an hour later to his _Jethro Gibson_ cell phone.

Jethro didn’t let himself think about why his hands were shaking as he answered the call, more relieved than anything else that Tony had possibly forgiven him for his transgressions. He also wouldn’t allow himself to think about why it was so important to him that Tony forgive him. He wasn’t going to think about why he hadn’t been sleeping.

“Hello?”

~*~*~

“Move in with me.”

Jethro stilled, his fingers resting lightly on Tony’s naked shoulder where, moments before they’d been drawing invisible abstract doodles on silky skin. The silence stretched, growing uncomfortable before Tony sighed softly and started to pull out of Jethro’s arms.

“Wait, Tony,” Jethro said quickly, tightening his grip on Tony.

“You don’t want this, Jethro. I get it.” Tony struggled briefly again before settling with a soft growl and a huff of aggravation.

“It’s not that,” Jethro insisted. “You just took me by surprise is all.”

“That right?” Tony asked, his tone showing just how unconvinced he really was.

Jethro kissed Tony on the top of his head. “Yeah, that’s right, Professor. In fact, now that I’ve had more than two seconds to think about it, I think it’s a great idea.”

Tony squirmed around in Jethro’s arms until they were lying chest to chest. “You sure, Jethro? I don’t want to pressure you in—”

Jethro pulled Tony down for a kiss, interrupting him. “I’m sure, Professor. Now – this place is a little small for two, don’t you think?”

Tony grinned and laid his head on Jethro’s chest. “I know a guy.”

“Really?” Jethro chuckled.

Tony snorted softly. “Yeah, really. I went to college with a guy who’s now hawking real estate.”

Jethro smiled. “I think you know a lot of _guys_ , Tony.” When Tony made to pull away, probably to protest Jethro’s statement, Jethro tightened his grip again until Tony subsided with a sigh. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“So I can call him?”

Jethro took a breath and let it out slowly. This was a huge step for him but— “Yeah, Tony, you can call him.”

~*~*~

“You don’t have to do this for me, Jethro.”

Jethro bit back a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to move in with Tony. Hell, it was all he could think about. But it was a colossally bad idea and he knew it. Tony was a _case_ and he’d let himself fall for him. He knew better, but – was it terribly wrong of him to want to be happy again? It had been so long since anyone had made him feel like Tony did and he didn’t want it to end.

“I know I don’t have to do this for you, Tony,” Jethro answered, pulling the younger man into his arms. “I want this too – it’s just that I hadn’t thought about an actual _house_. We’d talked about apartments.”

Tony nodded. “You’re right. Maybe the house is a bit much. I’ll keep looking.”

Jethro smiled and hooked his arm in Tony’s as they walked out of Tony’s office. “So where are we going to lunch?” he asked as he pushed the outside door open.

Tony bit his lip. “Um, Jethro? I – I have a little surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Jethro asked. His steps faltered just slightly as he looked up and saw a limousine parked at the curb.

As Tony and Jethro hit the bottom step, a silver-haired man stepped from the limo. “Anthony!” he greeted warmly, opening his arms and pulling Tony into his embrace briefly and giving him a light kiss to each cheek.

“Father,” Tony answered as he took a step back and entwined his fingers with Jethro’s. ‘This is—”

“Mr. Gibson,” Tony’s father said as he stepped forward, holding out his hand. “It is nice to finally meet you.”

Jethro shook the proffered hand and pasted what he hoped was a genuine-looking smile on his face. “And you, Mr. DiNozzo.” Tony’s father may have surprised Jethro but there was no way he was going to best him.

Jethro flinched when Tony wrapped an arm around him and got a gentle squeeze from his lover in response. He took hold of Tony’s hand and held it snugly, turning his head to smile at him.

“So, Jethro was just asking where we were going to lunch,” Tony said easily.

Michael DiNozzo smiled. “I thought we’d go to the club.” He looked directly at Jethro. “I have a yacht on the bay. The club has a fantastic restaurant. If you don’t mind?”

Jethro smiled. “Not at all.”

Tony’s father nodded once. “Anthony, did you remember the papers I asked you about earlier?”

Tony gasped softly. “They’re in my office,” he said as he slipped from Jethro’s embrace. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed Jethro’s cheek quickly and then disappeared up the steps.

Jethro shoved his hands deep into his pockets and rocked up onto the balls of his feet before forcing himself to still. He was pretty proud of himself that he didn’t flinch when the tall, bald man climbed out of the front seat of the limo. Trent Kort was DiNozzo’s henchman as far as NCIS had been able to deduce. He was always at the arms’ dealer’s side and if the line of his suit was anything to go by, he was packing.

“Why don’t I just follow you in my car?” Jethro said easily as he took a step to the side and opened the door of his Charger. “I have to get back to work after lunch.”

“At NCIS, Agent Gibbs?” Michael DiNozzo asked, a sly smile on his face.

Before Jethro could register what was happening, Tony was bounding down the steps of the building and Trent Kort was holding his hand out. “Keys and cell phones – both of them.”

“Jethro?” Tony said, a frown blossoming on his face. “Everything okay?”

Trent pulled the edge of his jacket back slightly and rested a hand on his gun. Jethro looked up at Tony and smiled. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” he lied. “Just talking to your father’s man here about how temperamental my baby can be.” He dropped both cell phones on the seat and then tossed his keys to the man standing at Kort’s back.

“Jimmy will follow in your Mr. Gibson’s car, Anthony. That will give us time to get to know one another.” He gestured toward the limo and the three men climbed into the back as Jimmy got into the Charger and Trent got into the front seat of the limo.

~*~*~

Tony stood with his hands thrust into the pockets of his jacket, his collar turned up against the cold wind blowing off the water. “Who are you?” he asked.

Jethro sighed. “I don’t—”

“Don’t lie to me, Jethro. Not now.” Tony turned to face him, his eyes bright with tears, whether from the brisk wind or emotion, Jethro couldn’t say. “Your car exploded,” he said, fear and uncertainty in his voice. “And now this!” He gestured toward his father, who was speaking rapidly in Italian into a cell phone. “Two days ago you shot that man who was holding us hostage over a drug deal gone bad and, while you said it was a fluke that you even hit him, you were obviously very well acquainted with a gun. Now, today, your car blows up and you’re sitting here calm and collected. I – I can’t do this, Jethro. Please – tell me who you really are.”

Jethro took a breath and let it out slowly. “I’m Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I work for NCIS; Naval –”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Service,” Tony intoned. “I know what it stands for, Agent Gibbs.”

Jethro sighed. “Look, Tony—“

“Are you investigating me? Is that it?” Tony asked suddenly.

Jethro gaped and then glanced at Michael DiNozzo briefly before turning to look at Tony again.

“My father? You’re investigating my father?” he snapped. “Was all of this just a lie then?”

“Tony,” Jethro began. But how could he explain? How could he fix any of this? “Ask your father,” was all he could manage. His throat closed on a sob as he watched Tony walk away from him. It wasn’t until the limo pulled away, leaving him stranded at the park, that he realized he was crying.

~*~*~

Jenny hadn’t been happy that his cover had been blown and, truthfully, she hadn’t looked all that pleased when he’d walked into the bullpen at all. That in itself was disquieting since everyone had thought he’d blown up inside his beloved car. Sure, Abby was happy to see him and Ducky – but Jenny’s snide comment about blowing the whole deal simply set him on edge again and he couldn’t wait to leave for the day. Seeing Trent Kort didn’t help matters any. CIA – well fuck.

~*~*~

Jethro was freezing. The damned sprinklers couldn’t have picked a worse time to come on and he was drenched. At least McGee had flipped the switch for the gas fireplace. As he shivered and listened to his coworkers snickering about him getting soaked through, he sighed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the card that had arrived in the mail earlier that day.

 _“You have to choose. Tony,”_ was all it said.

Jethro looked over at Ducky, McGee, Pacci, and the autopsy gremlin again. This was his family. This had been his only family since Shannon and Kelly. What would he do?

~*~*~

The knock startled him and he wiped his hands on his pants as he moved to open the door. He hadn’t been this nervous since he was in high school. At this point all he could do was hope. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door, letting the tropical breeze in even as he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. And then a shadow fell over him and he looked into wary green eyes.

“Happy to see me?”

Jethro smiled.

“Um – can I come in?” Tony asked softly, a light blush creeping its way up his neck and suffusing his face with color.

Jethro stammered out an apology and stepped to one side, giving Tony room to enter the rented bungalow. He closed the door and turned around to find Tony standing just a few feet away, staring at him.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Jethro shrugged. “I had to,” he said softly. He folded his arms across his chest, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Tony. He could already feel Tony’s skin under his hands, the silky smoothness gliding across his calluses. “I missed you, Tony.”

Tony cocked his head to one side. “Is that all?” he asked.

“I love you,” Jethro said, the words coming easily now. “I love you and only you.”

This time the smile lit up Tony’s face and he took a step forward. That one step was all it took and Jethro met him half-way, pulling the younger man into his arms and claiming his mouth in a kiss. Only the need to breathe made Jethro pull away.

“So, are you here to stay, Jethro?” Tony asked softly.

“I put in my resignation, Tony. I’m here to stay.”

Tony grinned. “So how long did you rent this place for?”

Jethro shrugged. “A week, why?”

Tony backed away, shrugging his shirt off. “That should give us time enough to get reacquainted.”

“And then?” Jethro asked, stalking him toward the bed room.

“And then we can move to my estate.”

Jethro gaped. “Estate?”

Tony grinned. “It’s just a little villa overlooking the ocean, Jethro. You up for island living?”

Jethro sighed and shook his head before winking at Tony. “At least we won’t have to argue about rentals.”

Tony’s laughter was like a balm to his tortured soul and he realized that, for the first time in years, he was actually happy.

~*~*~

END


End file.
